Ghost Hunt 2 - Specter Pursuit
by Broccolio
Summary: (Takes place after the anime ends) The SPR Team has many more cases awaiting them, each one more haunting than the last. Follow our favorite narcissist and his friends as they continue their journey of horror, ghosts, and even blossoming romance... NaruxMai and all the other normal pairings. ;) (First GH fanfic, constructive criticsism please!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, only the characters I make up and the plot.**

**Ok… I should probably hold off on writing anymore stories, but I just finished this show and I LOVED it!**

**This idea kind of came to me and I just had to write it.**

**I just wanted to point out, that like in the show; I will be doing multiple cases varying in length.**

**This Case (Murderous Mansion) will most likely be 3 or 4 chapters. :P**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Murderous Mansion (Part 1)

~Mai's POV~

_Blood…. So much blood. There was more blood here than when I was at the mansion with all of those rooms. The one with that horrid monster who bathed in young people's blood. That was a terrifying experience though, and I'd rather not remember it…_

_I scanned the room, there was a small bed in the corner, with a bed side table beside it. Upon closer examination I saw there was a note. I knew that this was one of my dreams, but for some reason, Naru was nowhere to be found._

_Shrugging that aside, I walked over to the dresser and picked up the note. I read aloud, though I was the only one in the room._

_"This is my home, and you're all intruding. All of you can die!"_

My eyes snapped open as I scanned the room. I was back in my own apartment… I guess that really was a dream. I thought to myself. That dream was by far one of the weirdest I had ever had. Though, I assumed due to the fact that that we weren't even on a case,that it was probably nothing important.

I walked down the hallway of my apartment, turning into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and proceeded getting into my normal school uniform when my cellphone began to ring.

Picking up, I answered with a cheerful, "Hello?"

"Mai, it's me, Naru. We have a potential case. Come here now, I need tea." Before I even had the chance to answer, he hung up. _Typical Naru the Narcissist._ I said, chuckling to myself as I dropped some bread into the toaster. When I heard the familiar 'ding' I grabbed the toast that had emerged from the toaster. I quickly buttered it and stuffed it in my mouth as I made sure I had everything I needed.

It didn't take me too long to get to the official headquarters of SPR, so I wasn't too surprised to see the client was still there when I walked through the doors. I gave a small smile and Naru nodded his head, acknowledging my arrival. I silently went into the kitchen to prepare some tea, eavesdropping on the conversation Naru was having.

"Yes sir, I have found four bodies in the same room within the matter of just this week!" The man said, speaking with urgency in his voice.

"I see, and has anything strange been happening lately?" Naru asked, as he normally did.

"W-well, I do recall our house dropping several degrees every night, and every time I find a body there is no area where they could have been cut, they just lie there in a pool of blood. Please sir, you have to help me! My family lives in this house with me!" The man seemed extremely freaked out by what was happening. I silently prayed to myself that Naru would take this case.

Seeing that the tea was done, I walked it over to our guest and Naru. After placing it down in front of the two, I took my own seat on the couch opposite to the client.

Clearing his throat Naru spoke, "Right, your name was Mr. Aomori correct?" The man nodded his head and Naru continued, "Very well, we'll take the case." Mr. Aomori jumped up from his spot and graciously shook hands with Naru.

After saying many thanks he wrote down the address to his house and made plans to meet us there at five o'clock tonight. After he left the room I allowed a smile creep onto my face, as I myself said thank you to Naru.

"As I said before Mai, everyone else will be arriving with Priest Brown tomorrow. Tonight it will be me, Lin, and you, so please don't do anything stupid or rash before they are here." Naru said, with slight irritancy and expectancy in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, trying my best to stay calm.

Reaching the house, I saw just how big this place was. I don't think I had ever seen even a mansion this big. Before my thoughts could go too far, we were greeted by Mr. Aomori. Naru instructed Lin to go and set up base while he asked some questions. I decided to stay with Naru, so the two of us entered the house.

When we all sat down at a large round table, Naru was the first to speak, "You said your family lived here as well, if I may ask. Where are they now?"

Aomori looked at Naru and gave a weak smile, "I couldn't bring myself to tell them our house was haunted, so I sent them to a hotel while you stayed here." Naru nodded his head and continued.

"You said four people have died in a week. Can you tell me the names of these people and what room it was in?"

The man quickly nodded his head and answered, "It was in one of our guest bedrooms. It's up four flights of stairs, third door to the right. As for deaths, all of them were my maids, two of them being sisters by the names of Yuki and Suki Miyagi, our newest maid Chizaru Kanagawa, and one of the older staff members Eleanor Jones."

"Very well, that is all." Naru said as he stood up. The man politely stood up and waited for us to exit the room. I looked up at Naru with a confused look. _Naru usually asks more questions than this…_ I thought to myself as I was mentally debating with myself if I should ask him about it or not.

Deciding against it, we walked silently back to the make shift camp Lin had set up. Naru looked over at Lin and said, "Lin, I want you keep an eye on the cameras for me, Mai and I will be setting them up around the mansion as well as taking temperatures."

Lin nodded his head and I picked up a few night vision cameras. Following Naru's lead, we left the base and started setting up cameras around the house. Naru looked over at me and spoke hesitantly, "Mai, I usually don't like sending you off alone, but can you go to the fourth floor and take a temperature of the room Mr. Aomori thinks is haunted? I'll finish setting up this camera and meet you there."

I replied with a yes and began making my way up the stair when I heard laughing. I tried to laugh it off as my imagination, but I knew that wasn't it when the voice spoke,_ "I tried to tell you this was my house. I will kill you all…"_ Before I had a chance to let the voice's words sink in I heard a scream from a room down the hall. I counted how many rooms it was until I reached where the scream had come from, and sure enough, it was room three. When I walked in the thermometer was freaking out, glancing down at it, it read -13 degrees Celsius.

I was shocked to read it had gotten so low, but my thoughts were quickly snapped back to reality as I felt my shoes getting wet. I looked down to see blood covering my shoes, slowly I adverted my eyes to where it was coming from. Sure enough, a young woman in a maids outfit was lying there motionless. I ran over to her and searched for a pulse, finding none I tried to find a wound to stop the bleeding. To my shock, there was no wound… Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach, I had been holding the bleeding girl so I was now soaked in blood. I started backing away from the girl, terrified of what was happening, and that's when I heard it…

_There was a terrible laughter booming not in the room, but in my head. "I'll start with you…"_

* * *

**Ok, so there is part one. I've never written one of these mystery stories before, so I have no idea how this turned out… Haha, I hope you guys liked it though. **

**Let me know how I did in a review? Thanks!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
